My Very Own Fairytale
by borndancer
Summary: Fairytales aren't always what there cracked up to be. Love story with a twist. WestXClaire Pairing.
1. First Time , First Love

**My Very Own Fairy Tale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own heroes nor any of the characters included in this fanfiction. If I did I would be rolling in the money $$**

**Notes: WestXClaire Pairing, don't like it, don't read it. But . . . Please review**

"West, why did you call me, I saw you 5 minutes ago"

Claire giggled, laid on top of her bed. Her bedroom was the only place she could get some privacy these days. It was covered in pink silk curtains and had a giant king sized bed in the middle of it, the pink cotton bed cover crumpled beneath the weight of the young girl sitting on it.

"I was just making sure your okay, don't want anything to happen to you, do I?"

His voice was sweet, it sounded strong but angelic in a rather laidback tone. When he spoke it sent shivers down her spine, in a good way. He had only just left to go home but was missing her already, and so was she. When they were together they forgot about the problems of the world, the fact that they were both different, unique, no one cared, nobody knew.

"West, I can protect my self; you of all people should know that."

"I know, I know, you can never be too careful though."

She smiled to herself; she couldn't believe how corny he was at times. How could you not love him? She was about to tell him about how cheesy he was being but heard a sound at her door, coming up the stairs. She knew who it was.

"Look, west I have to go we'll talk later okay, love you lots"

How could she tell him what really happened? What would she tell him? She knew her excuses were becoming lamer each time, the time would come soon. Her thoughts were stopped by a familiar face entering her room.

"Daddy's home, Claire bear"

His arms out stretched, waiting for his loveable little girl to run into his arms once again. But his little girl isn't so little anymore, she's 16 now, not 6.

She threw her phone under the plump white pillows that sat on her bed. She smiled up at her father, she hadn't seen him for a while, and he had been on a 'Business trip.' He was still telling her useless crap again about business trips with 'work' if only everyone else knew the real truth. Who believed him really, she certainly didn't?

"Aren't' you glad to see me honey?"

Claire snapped back into reality.

She ran up to him stretching her arms around him leaning her head on his soft chest.

"Of course I am I've been waiting for you to get back all day"

She said it as meaningly as possible, but lying wasn't one of her strong points. She broke eye contact. She was in for it now. Noah looked her up and down sensing that something was up, he always could. He gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"If you want to ask me anything, tell me anything, just tell me okay"

He spoke softly as if whispering, giving her a wink and a smile.

She hugged him again as the tall gentleman finally left her room shutting her door with a slam. She looked down at her feet to notice an happy Mr muggles sitting at her feet wagging his tail and panting as if his breath would be his last.

"I'm so glad that's over" she told the Cream Pomeranian, with a sigh as if talking to a person. He was the closest thing she had to a friend in the family. She could tell him everything and no one would ever find out.

She climbed back over to her bed, digging out her mobile phone from under the primp covers and pillows. Opening her sidekick mobile phone ever so gently she typed in West's number, unsure if to do so or not. Her hands trembling as she wrote the message, deciding against phoning him, it would only attract attention from her dad.

'Hi West, soz about earlier hav to tell u sumfing 2moz its important txt bak luv Claire x '

She clicked the button that had 'send' pictured on it. It was too late now. She had to tell him what was going on with her Dad, who he was. It was either tomorrow or never.

She had to be honest with him, West trusted her with his life, so why couldn't she tell him?


	2. The Not So Perfect Family

**My Very Own Fairy Tale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own heroes nor any of the characters included in this fanfiction. If I did I would be rolling in the money $$**

**Notes: WestXClaire Pairing, don't like it, don't read it. But . . . Please review please :D**

**The Not So Perfect Family**

Claire yawned, her mouth opening wide as she did so. Coming out of her slumber she opened her eyes, gently wiping them with her hands. She placed her feet on her floor walking towards the door. She started to head towards the stairs, hungry for some food. Her delicate feet stood on the cold marble floor. She flinched at the coldness and ran back to her bedroom, the warmth made her shiver. Searching under her bed she found her favourite pair of slippers. They were pink and fluffy with two little bears on them. (Her father had got them her when she was 14, they were a happy family then, she thought no one would ever be able to separate them. Things have changed.) Slipping her slippers on ever so gently she plodded down the tall winding stairs that were in her California home. She continued down the stairs into the kitchen smelling the aromas of freshly cooked pancakes as she walked by.

"Hey, honey, didn't know you were up yet, hope you don't mind its pancakes for breakfast."

She yawned; Sundays were her favourite day of the week, no school and all day to see West. But this Sunday would be different, she was going to have to tell him, tell him about the lies, the deceit. She couldn't do it anymore, lying to everyone around her, it was killing her.

"Its okay, Pancakes are good"

She smiled a fake smile; this smile was becoming accustomed to her as she was using it that often. The curly haired woman walked over to the dining table and placed a plate of pancakes ladled with golden syrup, Claires favourite. She sat down before the golden brown pancakes on the table, sitting down she put a piece in her mouth, chewing it slowly. She looked down at the food in front of her. It was her favourite food, so why didn't she want it. A funny feeling in her stomach bubbling up. Thinking about the old times her head falling slowly onto the wooden pine table, eyes slowly closing, drifting back to sleep.

_**The Bennet family residence – Odessa Texas – 1 year ago**_

_Two minutes to five, the time of Noah getting home from his business trip with Primatech paper. Claire had been waiting all day for him to get back; it was finally time for her to see her beloved Daddy again. _

"_Daddy's home, Claire bear"_

_His voice, she hadn't heard it in so long. So he wasn't her real father, it didn't matter; he loved her with all his heart that's what really matters. Running up to him she wrapped her arms around him, clinging on as if there was on tomorrow._

"_Have you missed me?" _

_He smirked, pushing his spectacles onto his nose more. _

"_Missed? I've been __**lost**__ without you"_

_She grinned resting her head on his chest. No one could ever separate them for the world. The perfect family!_

**The 'Butler Family Residence – California – Present day**

"Honey, sweetheart, wake up, your pancakes are going cold"

The familiar, warm voice of her mother called, she must have fallen asleep while eating, a rather stupid thing to do in my opinion. Claire blushed.

"Sorry, mom"

She said softly, embarrassed at the very thought of falling asleep. She quickly ate the rest of her pancakes; the taste of cold pancakes wasn't a nice one.

She thought about the dream she had, tears rolling down her eyes. Why couldn't life be how it used to be? No lies, no pretending you were someone you weren't. Running upstairs her slippers falling off her feet, falling down the stairs in the process. The cold feel of the floor wasn't an issue any more. She flopped down on her bed, water droplets falling down on her pillow. This was the time to tell West about her dad, it would be hard to explain but she had no other choice. He might not like it; it was a chance she had to take. Taking a tissue from the box besides her bed she wiped her eyes, sniffing loudly. She wrapped her dressing grown around her tightly, wishing there was someone she could tell her problems to. The only friend she had in the world was West and she couldn't even tell him, not yet.


End file.
